Mattress Fun
by Gleek4
Summary: Monfer One-Shot. Cory helps Chris warm up for his toe touch during the Mattress episode which may lead to some fun.


Pairing: Cory/Chris  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Warning: If you don't like RPF or slash, don't read.

* * *

><p>"We're shooting the mattress scene later today," Chris mentioned casually before slipping off the couch of his trailer and onto the carpet. "You're lucky you're about as flexible as a wood board. I, on the other hand, have to do a toe touch in the air."<p>

"Quit complaining, babe, that shit is hot. Your Kurtsies are going to go nuts."

Chris turned with a raised eyebrow to look at Cory who remained on the couch. "You think my toe touch is hot?"

Cory nodded enthusiastically and joined Chris on floor. "Want some help stretching?"

"Just because you're in the mood for afternoon delight doesn't mean I can skip stretching. If I pull a muscle during shooting, you're not going to get any for a week."

"Damn," Cory mumbled jokingly under his breath. "Seriously though, let me help you."

Chris lifted his right leg straight up without a problem, "Does it really look like I need help?"

Instead of answering, Cory bent the other man's elevated leg at the knee, and Chris breathing hitched. "Feels good," mumbled.

"Lie back," Chris obeyed his orders, and Cory proceeded to roll Chris' ankles. "It'd be kinda awesome of you sprang your ankles during your stunt. I could carry you everywhere."

Just as Chris was about to counter, his knees were pressed to his chest eliciting a moan which filled the trailer. Leaning up, Cory kissed the other man while Chris' legs separated their bodies.

While deepening the kiss, the topping man stretched Chris's right leg followed by his left until his toes touch the floor above his head.

Chris was gasping out Cory's name in no time.

"Damn it, Cory, no sex in trailers!" Mark pounded on the door.

The men broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other for only a moment, Chris' eyes shimmering up at Cory, before straightening their wrinkled clothing and exiting the trailer to walk along side Mark.

"You are such a cock blocker, Mark; I almost had a nooner in the bag," Cory mumbled once Chris skipped off innocently to Dianna.

Mark smirked in return. "It's my job."

_Concentrate, Chris, concentrate… _Chris thought to himself as he pushed down hard on the trampoline which sent him up in the air where he touched his toes with ease before touching back down. The group finished the number with ease, and Chris bounced on the trampoline with Lea until Cory ran and tackled him onto the stack of mattresses next to the trampoline Chris bounced on.

Chris grunted from the impact, but when he looked up at his attacker, he smiled with pride. Stroking a hand through his Finn-styled hair, everyone else in the room seemed to disappear, and Cory dropped his head to kiss the man beneath him.

This time, it was Cory's turn to grunt. Lea had sprung off the trampoline and landed directly on Cory's back. "No, no, no," she whined playfully pulling at his hair, "get off my man!"

"Damn you, Lea," Chris growled, and both Lea and Cory laughed at hearing Chris curse. "Can't you give a guy a break?" He asked playfully before tugging Cory back down to him.

The man's assumption that Lea would back off was proven wrong when she remained on Cory's back. Frustrated, Chris pushed Cory off. The woman wound her arms around Chris' neck and laughed.

"Don't let that dirty man touch you, Chrissy," she laughed pinching his cheek, but Chris pushed her away lightheartedly. "I'll see you two later. Dianna, wait up!" She ran off with the other female who was heading to her trailer.

The shorter man was watching the two go while Cory snuck up behind him and wrapped his long arms around the petite frame.

"Where were we?" Cory asked, and his was voice low and husky while he gently placed kisses to Chris' shoulder.

"Oh, Cory," he shivered with a wave of lust, "we can't do this here. If Ryan catches us, it's going to be humiliating, and if someone else catches us, it's going to be even worse."

"Just relax for a minute," Cory mumbled hauling him down on a stack of mattresses and the other allowed himself to be easily persuaded.

Neither man made a sudden move; they simply lied together and stared at each other with starry eyes before Cory tightened his arms. Slowly, Cory kissed the man while easing him on his back. Wandering hands made no effort to strip away the clothing, they just move glided over the clothed bodies.

A loud click echoed through the room as the lights shut off, and the men were left in the dark. Chris' eyes physically glistened over with haze, and he clutched to Cory's shoulders. He kissed him deep, long, and frantic until Chris was panting with need.

"Someone is going to hear us. Come on," Chris slid from underneath the other man and tugged him up before hurrying off to the vacant choir room set. Chris giggled softly all the way there until the two were in the clear.

As soon as Cory locked the door to the choir room set, Chris jumped into his arms to kiss him with deep enthusiasm, and Cory clutched to the other while his hands started pushing through the thick hair down to his firm ass.

Chris grinded against the larger man while leaning up to whisper in his ear. "Fuck me, Cory. I need you inside me all hot and throbbing."

"Holy hell," Cory moaned lolling his head back while Chris sucked lightly on the skin at the base of Cory's neck. "Baby, there is nothing to fuck on."

The shorter man only smirked, wrapped his arms around Cory's neck and walked back until his own back touch the wall. Cory pressed his knee between Chris' legs, and Chris grinded down on his leg. Both men gasped, and Chris moaned at the wondrous friction.

"Take me against the wall like I know you've always wanted," Chris spoke, his voice low and husky with sex.

The gasp escaped into the quiet room instantly told Chris' that his partner obviously like the idea. Together, they rushed to pull away each piece of fabric that stood in the way of their bodies.

Cory bent to kiss the other once more, and rested his forehead against the other man for only a sudden moment. "You're so short."

The often used statement usually ruin the mood on most occasions, but Chris smiled wicked. "Should I go get my Gaga heels?"

Just the image of Chris up against the wall naked with only his ridiculously high heels on had Cory moaning, but the man shook his head. "No time," he mumbled hastily.

Once the two lean bodies were pressed against each other slick with sweat, Cory hoisted the shorter man up while Chris wrapped his legs around Cory's hips.

As Cory kneaded the firm muscles of the other's tight ass, Chris took both cocks in his hand and set a quickening pace until both were hard and leaking. They kissed deep, tongues battling for dominance until the standing man broke away to pant.

He allowed Chris to slide down his body slowly before Cory turned Chris to be pressed flush against the wall. His beautiful pale ass was in clear view, and Cory probed the puckered hole with his pointer finger. A smiled plastered itself on Cory's face when Chris whimpered.

"More," he panted. "I need more."

Though they had both been tested several times, Cory typical used a condom to keep Chris from enduring too much pain if he wasn't stretched out enough. Unfortunately, Cory didn't have a condom or lube with him, but Chris wiggled his butt back towards him teasingly.

Unable to resist, Cory spat in his hand for at least a little slickness, and lined the head to his dick at the puckered pink hole. Inch by inch, Cory suck down into the heat that was Chris until his chest was flush against the other's back.

Chris placed both hand to steady himself on the wall, and he shoved his ass to allow the man to sink deeper. "Fuck," he murmured grabbing the smaller man's hips and hurried his pace. Chris moved one of his hands to masturbate in time with Cory's thrusts, but Cory smacked his hand away.

"I want to see you when you come," Cory's voice tickled Chris' ear from behind, and the flexible man lifted a leg high, swung it over Cory's tall body, and planted his foot back onto the floor before being elevated into Cory's arms.

Gripping the pale globes of tight flesh, Cory held the man against the wall while he weaved his hips to rub the sensitive bump of flesh and move his hand up and down Chris' standing erection.

"Cory," Chris panted letting his head fall against the wall behind him, "I'm so close."

"Me too, babe," Cory gritted his teeth before pushing hard into the other man, finding the sensitive zone again. Chris clenched trying to hold off his own orgasm, but instead, he ended coming on Cory's hand and bring Cory to his own flashing white orgasm. Stars danced in the vibrant blue eyes that the chocolate orbs couldn't be torn from.

"That was so good," Cory laughed slumping besides Chris; the other nodded in agreement, but he began to dress far too quickly for Cory's taste.

"We better go," Chris frowned, "we don't want anyone to find us."

Together they left, and they both drove in opposite directions feeling their magnetic attachment grow stronger before they ended up being pulled to the same place, Cory's apartment for round two.

* * *

><p>Please Review! <p>


End file.
